Worth The Pain
by ludwigsgirl97
Summary: I'd love to leave a decent summery, but it's pretty much a sad story that leads to sexy times, which is why you looked up rated M GERITA in the first place, so enjoy. Yeah, I know your secret.


A/N: So this is based on the scrapped strip where Germany only accepts Russia's friendship after he says he'll hurt one of Germany's friends if he doesn' 's like that, only...better. First smut, so please be gentle.

* * *

Russia had been sending him the letters for nearly a month now. Every day, a new one arrived, and he'd read them, to curious not to see what else the scary eastern nation was offering, and throw it in the fire. Today, he expected it to turn out the same. But it wasn't. Russia was a child inside, but a child who knew he had plenty of power. This letter wasn't offering. It was demanding.

_You will ally with me, or one of your friends will suffer._ Was all it said, and Germany's heart skipped a beat. He only had one freind, and that was Italy. The small, defensless, cluelessly trusting nation that Russia had been trying to get closer to. Italy had even told him about the weird feeling that he got when Russia was around, and how the large nation always seemed to get to close. He knew Italy was an attractive man, as he found him to be such, but he didn't think Russia would do anything. Until of course he read that little note. He dailed Russia's number immidiatly.

Italy peered around the corner right as Germany dialed the number. He was saddened by what he heard, namely Germany practicaly begging Russia to be freinds with him. After he told him how creepy he found the large nation. Maybe Germany was trying to scare him off. Purhaps Germany had been trying to get rid of him this whole time, he had been to dull to notice. Now he was trying to scare him out with creepy Mr. Russia. At the very least. he seemed to enjoy Russia's company more than Italy's, laughing at his jokes and smiling even. All he ever did was yell at Italy, and never laughed or smiled around him. Maybe Romano was right, and Germany didn't really like him. Or Britain had been telling the truth, and he only kept him around to laugh at him behind his back.

So he walked away, Germany only noticing he was there when he walked away. He assumed the little man-child had come in to rant about pasta and saw he was busy, so he left. The German didn't think about how Italy never left him alone because he was working. He simply strolled in and said whatever was on his mind. At least Germany thought he said whatever was on his mind. He had no idea that his mindless rambling was often to cover up whatever sadness he was feeling. He had quite the bloodstained past, after all. Many of his people had died becasue he was weak, including Holy was pretty mcu ha slave through his entire childhood, and creeped on by France in his teen only time he had felt truly safe was when Germany was with him, even though he was always beign yelled at. He loved Germany, of that he was ceartain. Not the puppy love he had felt with Holy Rome, that was simply freindship mistaken, this was true love. But then, If Germany heald any strong emotion for him, it would be hate, not love. He had heard about how he waited on Austria hand and foot just so he woudn't invite him over.

He sat in his room, crying. The door was locked, so even if Germany did want to check on him, he wouldn't be able to. He'd say that he was making him something and then give him another drawing or craft project later. That always worked. Germany didn't question it, or even try to get a peak like most people who anticipated the gift. He would hand it to the stoic German who would look at it, nod, and he would never see it again. Even his most beautiful paintings were nowhere to be found, and he assumed them in the basment, or even the fireplace. He'd seen him throwing plenty of papers in there before, so why not his drawings?

* * *

The next few months were beyond tense. Winter went by, and Germany came home with a sigh every evening after being at Russia's house all day. Italy assumed it to be because he had to leave his good friend ot come back here, but Romano had all but kicked him out after he had defended Germany. Romano had screamed at him, even heald a hand to strike him, something the brother had never done before. He had flipped when he had started crying, saying that Germany never hit him, no matter what he did threw him and all of his personal belongings out of the window, and left him to walk to Germany's house with all of his stuff in the middle of the night. He had went back the next day to find the locks changed on everything, and Spains car in the driveway. He had been replaced, and he had nowhere else to go.

Japan stuck to himself mostly, visiting occasionaly but saying nothing. He visited less and less, however, as Germany's mood became worse. He'd come home yelling, and Italy would have no idea why. He stopped eating for days at a time, no matter what Italy cooked for him. Italy assumed that he had somply been lying all of the times he had complemented his cooking, and was simply getting better food at Russia's house.

Germany had less work to do lately, but didn't spend the extra time with him. He spent it at Russia's house, and Italy assumed that the scary nation was simply more fun to his friend. So he didn't ask any questions, he continued to assume it all to be his fault. It always was, after all. When Holy Rome was in a bad mood, he assumed it was because he didn't clean well enough, or some other such nonsense. He had been the butt of all Romano's anger for years, with everything being his fault, even when he didn't know why. It had all conditioned him to assume responsibility for everything and smile, attempting to make it better. Now he just thought that he had just pushed Germany away. He had no clue of the actual reasons until Spring rose.

* * *

He walked into Germany's room, planning ot tell him that he was just going to go back home. He wouldn't tell him that Romano still wouldn't answer his calls, or that he reallt had no other place to go. He didn't want Germany to allow him to stay wiht him only out of pity. He didn't knock, as usual, but this time he found something he didn't expect. Japan was in Germany's room, applying bandages to huge wounds the tallest man's back and chest.

"Italy-kun!"Japan exclaimed, and Germany tried to yank on a shirt before Italy could see, but he already had. Sensing the mood, Japan excused himself, while the Europeans stared at each other.

"What happened Germany? Why are you covered in boo-boos?"He tried to keep up his happy, childish demenor, but he couldn't. tears were already falling down his cheeks, and he couldn't stop them.

"I fell down, that's all." He said, hoping the Italian was just dumb enough to buy wasn't.

"Those aren't from falling down. Those are a mix of blunt force trauma and lacerations. Germany I may act dumb, but I'm not. Someone has been hurting you, and I want know who."He opened his eyes not to childish widness, but a very mature seriousness.

"Italy-"

"A name and a reason, Germany. I need to know who's been hurting my best freind." Even though Germany didn't like him, Italy still loved him, and was ready to kill. His curl straightened out, and his face grew ominous.

"Italy, what's happening?" Germany asked, a little scared of the sudden transformation.

"I need to know who needs to die now, Doitsu. I don't even need a reason, just a name." Germany was terrified now, not for himself, but for the Italian in front of him. Italy never acted like this, and he wondered how long that rage had been building, how long he'd had this alternate personality that his so called best friend had no idea about.

"Not until you calm down, Italy. Please, just calm down." He inched closer to the smaller man, his end goal a hug that would hopefully pull him back to his bubbly self.

"How can I calm down when someone is hurting Germany like this? When Germany won't even tell me even though we're allies. When my most important person would rather be getting hurt than deal with me!" He yelled, falling to jean covered kness on Germany's carpet.

"That isn't the situation, Italy."Germany said quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder as he crouched to be at Italy's level.

"Then waht is the situation?" He demanded.

"Russia said that if I didn't become allies with him, he would hurt one of my friends, and you are my only friend. So I pretended to bbe freinds with him, so that you wouldn't get hurt. I'd rather take a thousand times this pain that see you hurt, Italia, because...You are my most prescious person as well."

"So, you are hurt like this because of ... me..." Italy had known it was his fault somehow. If he wasn't so weak, Germany wouldn't have to worry about him, and he would be okay.

"No, Italy. I'm hurt because even though I knew you would never return my feelings, I went and fell in love with you anyway, and when people are in love they do stupid things like this." Germany said, wrapping the smaller man in a tight hug.

"But you never wanted me to come over before, and you always seemed so angry when you came home. You stopped eating my food...?"

"I was too nervous to be around you, and I was in a bad mood from putting up with Russia. I never hated being with you, Italy."

"Then, is it okay for me to tell Germany that I love him, too?"

"It is, so long as it is the truth." Germany said, still hugging the brunette.

"Then, I love Germany, too."He seemed to enjoy the words dripping from his mouth. "France told me about something people do with the people that they love, and I wanted to try it, but I never though Germany would love me back."

"What are you talking about, Italy?" He was intriged,as it was France after all.

"He said... you could do this with your lips." He pressed his full, smoth lips to Germany's, causing the closet pervert to groan."And with your tounge." He slipped the wet organ into German'y mouth while he was distracted. Germany wanted to say that it was wrong, that they didn't have to do this, that Italy didn't know aht he was suggesting, but he was far from logic.

"What about this?" He let a hand roam around tan flesh, slipping the shirt off of the lanky Italian. He nodded, panting.

"He also said that People did things with this..." He took a hold of Germany's crotch, stroking the large bulge covered in trousers and boxers. Even so, it was bigger than Italy had thought. He'd seen Germany naked before, and thought it was big, but now it seemed absolutly huge.

"You have no idea what you're suggesting, Italy. This isn't a small thing. If we do this thing, You'll be tied to me forever." Germany said, though he would have murdered Italy if he had decided to stop.

"No, that's what I want. For Germany to show me. He knows about this, right?"

"A little, yes, and I'd be happy to show you." He picked him up easily, his muscled arms flexing. He set Italy down on the bed, and removed both of their clothing.

They just kissed and groped for a while, until Italy started wimpering. When asked what was wrong, he said that something was missing. Germany just smiled, asking Italy to suck on his fingers. Italy did as commanded for once, and soon the fingers were out of his mouth and in his ass. He gasped, but was soon panting with three fingers going in and out of his tight hole.

"Still...somthing...missing...please Germany" He panted, and Germany kissed him before burying his manhood in his newfound lover. Brown eyes opened wide while blue ones screwed shut in pleasure. After a moment, Germany was suprised to find that Italy was muving beneath him, and he took this as his cue. He gently thrust into the Italian, getting faster as they became more heated until the smaller man's moans became a shout and he closed on Germany, causing him to follow him over the edge.

They lay down beside each other, staring into the other's eyes. Italy smiled and cuddled into his lover's slightly hairy chest, falling asleep. Germany didn't care that he had a world that hated him. The only person he really needed was in his bed, and the rest of the world could fuck themselves. After all, he would be fucking this guy from now on.

* * *

So yeah... that happened. REVEIWS MAKE YOU AWSOME!


End file.
